The Power of Lust
by Tecna13
Summary: The poor Earl is kidnapped once again and is a trapped "Robin." His crow goes out to save him, but will it have been too late?


The Power of Lust

By Tecna13

_Black handed gloves slowly entangled their victim, with slight pressure the victim gasped for air and out of pain. Eyes were open: A purple and a blue. Darkness was all around the small boy as he kept gasping for air, his limbs being pulled. His eyes were starting to water, the pain becoming too much to control with the small petite body._

A gentle and white glove slowly shook the boy. Both eyes of the dream shot open, the eyes widening as far as they could.

"My lord, your breakfast is ready." Sebastian's voice broke throughout the silence of the room.

The petite boy in front of him, none other than Ciel Phantomhive, was panting, his lungs in need of air. He closed his eyes, trying to relax all of his body and gave a small sigh.

"Another nightmare, my lord?" The demon asked while slowly pouring a cup of Jasmine tea.

Ciel didn't say anything and kept quiet, the remaining aroma reaching his nose after a few seconds. His body slowly turned around, reaching over the cup and gently grabbing it where the handle would be.

His arm slightly slipped and Ciel's eyes widened a bit more once he lost control of his hand, dropping the cup of tea all over the tray.

Sebastian Michaels couldn't help, but smile slightly. He reached over, starting to clean, knowing that his young lord was still in shock because of the nightmare. "Is everything alright, my lord?" He asked, already knowing the answer to that stupid question.

Ciel gave a small nod, wondering what was wrong with his hand. He shook his head slightly, his mind replaying the nightmare over and over again. Black gloves and his limbs being painfully pulled. He wondered what this all meant, but decided not to question it for the time being.

Ciel held still as Sebastian knelt in front of him, slowly working on the buttons that were keeping his shirt together. Sebastian looked up, knowing that he was staring right down at him, both pairs of orbs meeting. However, while Sebastian's were slightly gentle, he noticed that his lords were nothing, but icy cold, as always.

That was a slight turn on feature that any demon would want in their client. To just slowly reach over to those eyes and slowly tear them out of the eye sockets, to hear the person scream in pain and agony was such a delicious sight to think about.

Ciel slowly moved his foot, kicking his chest lightly. "Hey, idiot. I'm right here."

Crimson eyes slightly blinked and looked up at his masters, giving a small nod. A smile slowly crept onto his face. "I'm sorry, my lord."

With that, he continued to dress the young Earl until he was finished. He wondered if anything interesting would happen today, but decided that to put that aside. He had a lot of chores to do and the young Earl had a lot of paperwork for the Funtom company as well.

"For today's schedule you shall have paperwork from 10:00 till noon; then you'll get to have a meeting with a delicate lady that owns another company that is willing to join the Funtom's which should end around 13:00. After that, you'll have more paperwork and you'll be free for the day if the Queen doesn't send any letters." The last thing made Sebastian slightly smirk and he stared down at his lord, wondering if he got everything registered in that small brain of his.

Ciel was glaring up at him, wondering why he had such a smirk on his face, but decided to push it away. He gave a nod and slowly stood up. "What am I doing right now?"

Sebastian slowly fixed the tie and stood up with him, staring at Ciel's body for any imperfections. He smiled slightly at his own work, finding no error in place.

"You may eat breakfast, but I suggest that you start on your paperwork."

Ciel didn't say anything, but did command one thing. "Bring me breakfast, you fool."

* * *

It was 10:03 and the young Earl was already bored with all of the paperwork he had to fill out. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at every single little font that was in front of him. He slowly stretched out his arms, yawning slightly.

A blue eye stared down at all the paperwork and gave a small sigh, slowly searching throughout them to find the most shortest report so he couldn't fall asleep, but couldn't. The next few things were nothing, but a blur.

The sound of the window shattering, the tight rope around his torso, and a smell that made him rather sleepy directed at his nose. The blue eye slowly closed as his body went limp and collapsed into the pure darkness that surrounded his mind.

* * *

Quick footsteps could be heard as a frantic Bardroy came in. "The master's been kidnapped!" He screamed as loud as he could, panting rather heavy.

Sebastian looked over and gave a small sigh, knowing that everybody in the manor probably heard, but he had heard it first. Sebastian slowly put down the sweet delicious chocolate cake that he was done frosting for his master. He gave a small sigh as he stared down at the cake, shaking his head slightly. "Such a shame…" He gently got it and went over to Bardroy, handing it over.

Bardroy blinked slightly and stared at Sebastian rather confused. "Aye…what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, rather confused.

The demon gave a small smile. "Take care of it." With that, he walked down the hall, disappearing into the lightness.

Bardroy blinked a bit and looked down at the cake. He frowned and started to glare at the door. "Hey!" He put the cake down and went outside, but noticed that Sebastian was long gone.

He gave a small huff and looked over at the cake. "…When he meant that, did he mean eat it or throw it away?" Bardroy gave a small sigh, rubbing his temples. It was just like the other time.

* * *

"Wake up." A voice whispered in the Earl's ear.

Ciel's eyes shut and slowly opened, he could barely see anything, but a figure in front of him. He frowned slightly. "Who…?" He questioned, slowly pulling at his limbs. He noticed they were tied and that meant only one thing: He was kidnapped. _Again._

"Wake up, my beautiful." The voice whispered again, slowly licking the shell of the ear.

Feeling the warm tongue on his ear made Ciel's eyes widened with slight shock and terror. He started to struggle harder and harder. "Let me go!" He screamed out, wondering what had happened, then remembered the blur.

"I can't believe I finally have you." The voice whispered, slowly trailing an unknown object that Ciel thought was a finger down his chest.

Ciel shut his eyes tightly, wondering if everything from before was a dream or if this was a nightmare, but didn't say anything. He bit down on his lower lip feeling the finger go down his chest, but froze slightly. He felt rather different and felt his clothes rather heavy. He slightly moved and felt it. His head was in a heavy thing, but he didn't completely know everything about it.

"Relax…" The voice whispered and slowly reached over, kissing the Earl's neck as gently as little butterfly kisses.

The Earl shut his eyes and bit down harder on his lip. He didn't move and concentrated. His hands…his whole body had a different feeling. Once his legs slowly moved a bit, he could feel the very soft fabric than went all the way down to his shoes, but couldn't put his mind on it. It felt familiar…

Then, he felt it.

There was a pinch to his left nipple and Ciel moaned his mouth, letting out an unexpected moan he didn't knew he had. The mysterious person let out a chuckle and slowly kissed his neck more, moving down slightly.

The Earl let out a small whimper, trying to get his mind to focus before it went blank like it did in his younger years, but he felt his body rather odd. He felt the temperature of it slowly rise and rise…

"Something to make you very hot." Whispered the voice closely to his ear, almost as if knowing what the young Earl was thinking. The owner of the voice slowly moved to his neck, starting to kiss more and pinched harder.

Ciel shut his eyes, starting to struggle; he grinded his teeth, not loving the feeling of this at all. He tried to concentrate on the owner of the voice, but the heat was getting too much for him. He panted rather heavy after a while, hoping his asthma wouldn't attack right now.

"Relax…my little Robin."

That was the word that broke it all. He knew who the owner of the voice was now and he panted a lot, his mind asking a bunch of questions. Ciel's mouth slightly opened and he let out a name,"Aleister Chamber…"

* * *

The crow demon looked around at his surroundings, giving a small sigh. So far, there was no trace of the master anywhere, which was starting to frustrate him. He looked down at the tracks that ended through the forest.

He looked around for any trail, but found none. Sebastian gave a small sigh, starting to predict where the carriage had gone. He wondered if his master would even call for help or if he would wait until the last second – like always. "My my…" He sighed a bit, looking down at his pocket watch. "We have 3 hours before Lady Vert comes into the manor."

He gave a small sigh as he looked at the time tickling. He started to follow up on the trail, but couldn't help himself. He wondered who would kidnap his master at the moment. He couldn't think of anybody that was nearby. They were either scattered around town doing their own business in the darkness of the shadows or they were out of vacation or just dead.

Sebastian sighed slightly, looking over at a cat that meowed to get his attention.

"Meow!" The kitty purred slightly and went over, slightly rubbing up against his leg.

The demon's eyes turned slightly crimson as a smirk came onto his face. He leaned down and slowly started stroking the cat's fur, grabbing her lightly. "Why hello…" his voice trailed off as he couldn't take his eyes and hands off the little feline that had crossed his path.

* * *

Ciel let out a long moan as he panted heavy, his vision blurred. He stared at Aleister that was in front of him with a slight smile on his face. "It took a while to find out who you really were, my little Robin, but I finally know." He whispered, slowly feeling down his chest.

The room itself was filled with candles and other scented aromas. Ciel could barely keep his eyes open as his body was just at a certain temperature. He slightly struggled, feeling vulnerable to the touch of Aleister.

"Stop…" Ciel managed to whisper out, slowly starting to struggle harder and harder against the chains. Aleister ignored this and smiled down at him, slowly getting on top.

"I never knew such a beautiful Robin was the same gender I was. This is going to be rather fun." He slowly trailed his fingers down, pinching both of Ciel's nipples rather tightly.

The Earl arched up his back and let out a loud moan, shutting his eyes. To his body, this felt great, but deep in his mind, he knew that it was just a matter of time before he would snap of out the drugs and just try to escape. He hoped that he wasn't drugged too much, since he needed to escape.

"I really do think you're adorable." He pinched harder, smiling lightly down at the 13 year old boy.

Ciel shut his eyes tighter and let out a louder moan, his hips arching upward. He couldn't stop his body's movements anymore. His hazy eyes looked up at Aleister, slightly glaring.

"You're…" He panted, trying to get the words out. "D…Dead." He mumbled slightly, hoping that it would get the point across.

Aleister didn't say anything, but slowly moved his hands all over the young boy's body. "We'll see about that. I think I'll make you beg for more." He reached down, slowly starting to spread his legs, feeling his inner thighs.

The Earl slowly started to struggle violently against the mattress as his will power was still there. He shifted, trying to kick Aleister away, knowing that he shouldn't be touching in the places he was. "No…stop…" He panted slowly, still struggling. His voice was a slight of a plea.

Aleister ignored his fact and smiled, slowly undoing the pink dress he made for his little Robin. "There, there. I'm sure you'll give in and enjoy it. Most women do." He smiled slightly, to reassure him, but Ciel didn't buy it at all. He bit down on his finger as he noticed that the pink dress he was wearing as none other than the dress Madam Red had put on him that day of the party.

"Please…" He breathed, whimpering slightly. He had never been this scared before, but now he was. All the memories of the past, all the memories of the sexual, physical, and emotional torture were starting to replay in his mind. He fought the will to have his mind from going blank and kept struggling, letting out a scream. "Sebastian!" His purple eye glowing bright, as if tugging the dog to get closer to save the poor Earl from the lustful man on top of him.

Aleister chuckled slightly and shook his head. "I'm sure he can't hear you from here, little Robin." He would later find out that he was dead wrong.

* * *

The scream reached him within a second. The demon's eyes slightly glowed as his master's cry for help reached his ears. He smirked slightly and put the feline down. "I'm sorry, but my master needs me." With that, he started walking away, trying not to look back at the feline beauty.

"Meow!" The feline meowed after him, slowly turning up to the tree with birds in it. Her pupils turned into slits, just as Sebastian's as a few seconds ago. She then climbed up the tree to get her feast.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was quickly racing toward the scream that his lord had given him. He stopped outside an abandoned home, staring at the darkness surrounding it. He chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Really, my lor—" He was cut off when he heard a loud moan from the 13 year old.

Sebastian gave a small frown and looked up at the only window where it came from. He wondered what type of things they were doing to Ciel, if there was more than one person.

This made him boil inside at the thought of another person touching his beloved and precious soul that he wanted to devour. He quickly jumped off the ground and jumped onto the window, making a creaking around.

Inside, Aleister wasn't paying attention as he was playing with his little Robin's body. Ciel was moaning, his vision covered with fogginess of the heat. He panted a lot, but barely heard the creak. He moaned a bit louder once his nipples were pinched harder, but he could barely mutter out a word as he felt defenseless.

"Sebastian…" He opened his mouth, trying to get the words out.

Outside, Sebastian was just smirking, waiting for the order to be filed before he did anything else. He thought it was rather cute and slightly exciting to see his master being so weak he could barely mutter a word.

"Sebastian…" He moaned out louder, slowly moving around the bed.

The demon froze. He noticed one thing that was happening. Was…his lord, really moaning his name? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. That couldn't have been possible, could it?

The demon shook his head, slightly frowning at it.

Inside, Ciel let out a louder moan. "Sebastian!" He shut his eyes, arching his back. He was panting a lot, feeling his body feeling with all the pleasure components with the help of the drug.

Aleister didn't mind him moaning another's name as his mouth slowly moved down to an exposed nipple, lightly biting it. "Oh, my little Robin…is that the man you're in love with?"

The boy under him couldn't say anything else. He was panting too much, his body becoming to a dangerously hot. He opened his eyes a bit. "Come…and kill him…that's an order…" Ciel panted, feeling his body too hot to control. He was glad that he had at least had gotten the orders out, his eye glowing from the order that was barely submitted.

"Yes…my lord." Sebastian smirked, quickly smashing through the glass window. A few milliseconds after he came in, the candles blew out all around.

Ciel's vision went back as he felt a slight moan escape his lips as he felt the person on top of him fall to the ground. The next thing the Earl heard was a powerful scream that hurt his own ears. However, he didn't pay attention due to his body becoming hotter and hotter.

After the killing, the candles came back on and Sebastian smiled as if nothing ever happened down to his lord. He started to work on the ropes that bound his wrists and feet together.

He slowly grabbed the delicate teenager from the waist and put a hand behind his head, slowly pulling him up. Ciel's heated, lustful eyes, stared back at him. He was panting rather heavy as Sebastian leaned down…closer…and closer…

The boy's eyes slowly shut closed as he felt gentle lips against his own. For many years, both of them wanted to this to happen, but never said anything. They remained quiet throughout the years, controlling the urges of lust.

Sebastian slowly moved on top of the younger boy, giving light kisses to the younger one below. He didn't say anything, but slowly feel up his sides.

A moan escaped Ciel's lips as he arched his back toward him. Ciel slowly wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, staring heatedly into the others.

The demon gave a small smirk as he pushed aside the clothing and got between his lord's legs. "Shh…" He smirked a bit more, hungry for the moans of pain he wanted to hear.

The boy was about to shut his eyes and drift off to sleep when he felt it; the great pain and the feeling of another being inside him.

Ciel let out a loud scream of pain as he gripped the sheets, tightening around his butler. "Ahh!" He screamed once again, feeling his eyes becoming watery. He panted heavy, trying to control the pain, but couldn't.

The demon wasn't going to have mercy anymore. He slowly started moving, faster and deeper with each thrust inside the boy, ripping him from the inside.

White was slowly turning into a crimson color as the bed creaked more and more. It slowly started to slam into the wall before them as the small boy under the demon was screaming out of pain. His eyes were shut and he could barely breathe.

Ciel gripped the sheets, letting out a name,"Sebastian!"

The demon didn't stop at the sound of the screams since it only encouraged him more. He pushed in rather deep, making the bed slam into the wall so hard that the wall cracked.

As the boy screamed louder and louder, the demon went harder, holding back slightly to not break his master's hips. Sebastian groaned slightly and moved a bit quicker, biting onto Ciel's neck rather hard. "My lord…" He whispered heatedly into the others ear.

With that heated, seductive whisper, Ciel released all over the pink dress he had been wearing. However, it didn't stop there.

The demon smirked slightly, his eyes glowing with a crimson shine, his eyes into slits. "I won't stop until you command me to."

Ciel's eyes widened when he tried to speak to stop the demon, but no sound came out. He tried to mouth, but nothing. He started to wheeze slightly as the pain was becoming too greatly for him.

Sebastian chuckled slightly and pushed in rather deeply, holding his hips rather close. This is what he wanted, for once, for his master to not give orders and to just lay back and enjoy.

* * *

Bardroy stared at the half eaten cake with Finnian, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin. "I think…we shouldn't have done that…" his voice trailed off, staring at the cake in front of him.

"Maybe…" Mey-Rin bit down on her lip, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't get too angry.

"Maybe?!" Finnian screamed out loud, but stopped when he heard the door slam close. He froze on the spot and stared over at Bardroy. "I…have to go…" With that, he quickly ran away, Mey-Rin and Tanaka following him.

Bardroy blinked a bit, gulping slightly as he heard steps coming closer and closer to the kitchen. He looked up to see an unconscious Earl and Sebastian carrying him. Sebastian stared at the cake, then looked up at him, not saying a single word.

The cook gulped, feeling time freeze. He stared at the other from across the room, feeling the tension. He felt as if years had passed before Sebastian finally spoke.

A smile slowly came onto the demon's lips as his mood was changed from the earlier events. He looked up to Bardroy, closing his eyes as he smiled. "You might as well finish it." With that, he walked away.

Bardroy blinked, feeling his heart frozen. He collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Sebastian tucked his young lord inside, staring at him sleep. He chuckled slightly and shook his head as he got the candelabra. He stared down at his young master, the smile disappearing from his face and his eyes turning rather cold.

He leaned down, slowly touching his lips, smirking slightly. "I can't wait to devour your soul…" Sebastian's voice echoed in the darkness of the room. With that, he moved toward the door, hearing a light groan of pain from Ciel.

The demon chuckled slightly. "Goodnight, my lord." With that, he walked out and closed the door behind him, walking toward his own room. "…for once, you were of use." He chuckled slightly while thinking about his master limping the next day or not even being able to stand up or sit down; then, closed the door to his own room, blowing out the three candles from the candelabra.

Fin.


End file.
